wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
NXT TakeOver: Toronto 2019
NXT TakeOver: Toronto (2019) was a professional wrestling show and WWE Network event produced by WWE for their NXT brand. It took place on August 10, 2019, at the Scotiabank Arena in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Event summary Candice LeRae vs Io Shirai After a battle that had the NXT Universe on the edge of its seat, Io Shirai emerged victorious over her former friend Candice LeRae, and sent a clear message to any woman on the NXT roster that dares step to her. At the start of the bout, LeRae wasted no time in going right after her former friend, tackling Shirai to the canvas before the bell had even rang. The fray soon spilled out to the arena floor as The Genius of The Sky attempted to powerbomb LeRae to the arena floor. Those attempts would prove fruitless, but Shirai would not be stopped from unleashing her fury. She grabbed LeRae and suplexed her into the announcer’s desk, the thud echoing through the Scotiabank Arena. LeRae barely made it back to the ring before she was counted out, but she did, which left her susceptible to Shirai’s ruthless offense. LeRae would fight through the pain and go back on offense, wearing Shirai down with an Octopus Hold. The brawl eventually spilled back to the arena floor, capped off by Candice LeRae diving through the ropes, catching Shirai and driving her into the ground with a tornado DDT. The grudge match saw both competitors throwing everything they had at each other – neckbreakers off the ropes, reverse hurricanranas and a devastating Spanish Fly by Shirai from the top rope. Despite this, neither competitor could put the other away. LeRae’s determination frustrated Shirai to no end, especially when she kicked out of The Genius of The Sky’s patented Moonsault. A furious Shirai unleashed a barrage of strikes on LeRae before locking on a Koji Clutch. Though LeRae fought valiantly, with her arm trapped, she found herself with no way of escaping, and eventually passed out in the hold, ensuring Shirai’s victory. With that win, Shirai showed just how dangerous a competitor she can be, and how big a threat she may be to the NXT Women’s Championship in the future. Shayna Baszler vs Mia Yim Mia Yim was not afraid to trade underhanded tactics with NXT Women’s Champion Shayna Baszler. However, that would not be enough to dethrone The Submission Magician, who retained her title by showing off a deep arsenal of submission moves. The NXT Women’s Champion looked to assert her dominance from the opening bell, locking on submissions to torture Yim. However, the challenger would not be deterred, as she fought back against Baszler, eventually trapping the champion’s arm between the steel ring steps and the ring post, using the steps to crush Baszler’s arm. Though Yim’s attack left her in clear pain, that didn’t stop Baszler from exacting a measure of revenge, wrenching Yim’s arm back and ruthlessly stomping it into the canvas. That move effectively put them on equal ground, each with an injured arm. Yim also gave the champion a taste of her own medicine, pulling hair and gouging eyes to keep this an evenly-contested battle. Yim fought through everything Baszler threw at her, even as the battle moved to the top rope, where The HBIC sent the champion crashing to the canvas with Code Blue. The challenger continued to target the champion’s arm, relentlessly stomping on it while shouting “This is karma!” Yim then tried to provide Baszler with the ultimate embarrassment, locking on an armbar. However, Baszler showed exactly why they call her The Submission Magician, quickly twisting out of the hold and ensnaring Yim in the Kirifuda Clutch. However, with a weakened arm, Baszler could not cinch the hold in tightly, but was able to transition into a leg triangle hold that forced Yim to tap out. Even with one arm hurt, Baszler showed that there are few competitors as dominant as her. Will anyone be able to dethrone her and take the NXT Women’s Championship? Results * Singles match: Io Shirai defeated Candice LeRae by technical submission * Singles match for the NXT Women's Championship: Shayna Baszler © defeated Mia Yim by submission Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Beth Phoenix * Ring announcer: Alicia Taylor * Pre-show panel: Charly Caruso Image gallery 023_NXT_08102019gd_1414--4f34a9cca5eee58c059c4528c873d0f5.jpg 024_NXT_08102019gd_1445--1e861c7d95ead4c037f0b0c8773a69fd.jpg 025_NXT_08102019gd_1489--45dbb16c840e9525e89fe801434bbdb3.jpg 026_NXT_08102019cm_1083--2d2cd326df45875a3adc3ee64a71b897.jpg 027_NXT_08102019gd_1511--d43d1643717ace2246508b016d3e42e6.jpg 028_NXT_08102019cm_1090--c15a19831a50264da8b6335242b2288b.jpg 030_NXT_08102019cm_1093--7dbed42445990b125092e13ca3062748.jpg 032_NXT_08102019gd_1604--397071bd69da21a8d33000b9103e595e.jpg 033_NXT_08102019gd_1639--f71aa6d43d9b64d68aee887247600f85.jpg 034_NXT_08102019cm_1181--7d896c4503b360c6b1a9b358c90e04a4.jpg 035_NXT_08102019cm_1205--984ec9abd56c0909b8d9639a829de7ab.jpg 036_NXT_08102019cm_1210--160ee10c30e96b2527fd4e3d09f45afe.jpg 037_NXT_08102019cm_1243--2f76b3a42772f058f33943438841ac5f.jpg 038_NXT_08102019cm_1268--43f65a903fae842069553567a04d0677.jpg 039_NXT_08102019gd_1769--11c0a838a8d5a66f41eb2d40f355b424.jpg 040_NXT_08102019gd_1775--e704a013216b07f3ea6b69216f6dca52.jpg 041_NXT_08102019gd_1798--66f3bd5c222c9359258109f995760f53.jpg 042_NXT_08102019jg_1057--1d2fcf1a60090b71653c5b246dbbb5ad.jpg 043_NXT_08102019cm_1323--bda68e3780478ee60cc40e05d97141fe.jpg 044_NXT_08102019cm_1402--0075cc9bda0910e62bc2adcd8a9ab1c1.jpg 090_NXT_08102019cm_2628--6d99cb0149d1325470874742da640e12.jpg 092_NXT_08102019gd_2831--7edb3b93fcb71909ea1cc1c2b5df1c47.jpg 093_NXT_08102019cm_2633--df21547011636c60e0230056feb47d3d.jpg 094_NXT_08102019cm_2635--727cd783b920af4f2fff257ccca1363e.jpg 095_NXT_08102019cm_2639--802d0e081c53466dc8199499338dfc15.jpg 096_NXT_08102019gd_2848--7d6cc23c6355eb33cf59a15f1b482dd4.jpg 097_NXT_08102019gd_2877--8383752ef3a8e4ddb290df71db8921df.jpg 098_NXT_08102019cm_2670--dbd6e055249c93adc56d2ed5a655ce2d.jpg 099_NXT_08102019gd_2909--d0c2e73227f4341f48970355a7d7d1f7.jpg 100_NXT_08102019gd_2941--85d76bb7aa16e119da68c03c13d2c0a1.jpg 101_NXT_08102019cm_2678--45be32b6a60d8be1df19d960aff01fa4.jpg 102_NXT_08102019cm_2685--e6480951caee4be80d126cbfb8452a26.jpg 103_NXT_08102019cm_2723--db2e2b7ca285dd11c86d51c9559b3858.jpg 104_NXT_08102019gd_3075--fe47c63a41a4052dfc4c29d18f240262.jpg 105_NXT_08102019gd_3022--e2d3b8c9c7e18e8101538d4a2a9a6676.jpg 106_NXT_08102019gd_3051--b9ec6d2a35b7eb0b18fc3610a607a6e6.jpg 107_NXT_08102019jg_2429--76803a7b0b0f0b57b9744cdad272581f.jpg 108_NXT_08102019cm_2761--84a5019ebee15c9163946efd2728e324.jpg 109_NXT_08102019gd_3145--8bba0c5c080a8ac536893581244dca29.jpg 110_NXT_08102019cm_2501--b5f92a25716200c274fd71f93e6585c1.jpg Media Category:2019 NXT pay-per-view events Category:NXT special events Category:Alicia Taylor Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Candice LeRae Category:Charly Caruso Category:Io Shirai Category:Mia Yim Category:Shayna Baszler